Monotonía
by Natkruger88
Summary: -porque te casas Shizuru? Ya no me amas? -ara claro que te amo Natsuki -no me dejes por favor -tu también te vas a casar Natsuki quedamos en que cero reproches


MONOTONÍA

En uno de los cuartos del hotel más lujoso de Tokio se encontraban dos cuerpos desnudos en una candente seción.

-ah Natsuki!

-shizuru ah! Me encantas

-sigue así no pares, me estás volviendo loca

-no pienso parar

Tenían más de cuatro horas dentro de la habitación y parecía que no terminarían nunca pero no todo lo bueno y placentero puede seguir al menos claro sin un merecido descanso.

-ara Natsuki me dejará sin energías

-jeje digo lo mismo no me das tregua

-mmm me gusta estar así con Natsuki (mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo)

-de verdad Shizuru?(levantando su rostro para que la viera)

-ara claro (regalandole u a sonrisa y un beso)

-si es así no te cases mañana

\- ara ara ya lo hemos hablado mi amor además tú también te vas a casar y no te lo estoy reprochando.

-lo se pero no quiero perderte ya de por sí nos vemos en este hotel de ves en cuando si te casa no te volveré a ver (con semblante triste)

-ara ara eso no pasará te quiero conmigo quedamos en seguirnos viendo apesar de que tú te cases también.

\- se lo que dije pero estas segura que es lo correcto?...dime porque que casas Shizuru? Ya no me amas?

-ara mi Natsuki claro que te amo pero también la amo a ella y de igual forma te preguntaría porque te casas?(abrazandola con fuerza)

-porque tambien la amo tienes razon,entiendo hermosa...solo prométeme que nos veremos de ves en cuando y no me olvidarás por esa con la que te casarás (con enojo en su voz).

-ara! Natsuki no debe de enojarse ambas sabíamos los compromisos que teníamos cuando empezamos y quedamos en que cero reproches, no me gusta que te expreses así.

-lo siento Shizuru

Estuvieron un par de horas más llenas de pasión hasta que salieron del hotel y se dirigieron cada una a su casa.

Al siguiente día en casa de cierta peli cobalto oji verde sus amigas la examinaban ya que se notaba distante y algo cansada.

-nat que tienes? Estás muy rara hoy (cuestionaba una peli naranja oji lila

-estoy bien Mai no tengo nada

-no mientas cachorro mira las ojeras que tienes hoy te casa es para que estuvieras saltando de alegría, no se porque me huele raro tu comportamiento.

-no digas tonterías Nao!

En un movimiento que hizo nuestra oji verde al mover el cuello un hematoma fue visible para la pelirroja de mirada verde.

-por kamisama Nat! tienes un chupetón en el cuello.

-queee! haber Nat! (casi desprendiendo la cabeza a su amiga para verlo)

-crei que ya habían terminado cachorro, que ya no se seguían viendo en ese hotel.

-callate araña! ya sé que no devimos seguir con eso pero es imposible y ambas lo saben.

-lo sabes Nat y te entendemos...muy bien ahora a tapar ese chupete o te matará tu futura esposa si lo llega a ver (mientras sacaba el arsenal de maquillaje)

-gracias Mai

-vaya cachorro si que tuviste tu despedida de soltera ahora entiendo las ojeras y tú mirada perdida hacia el recuerdo...en fin manos a la obra que en unas horas te perdemos (fingiendo llanto)

-si que eres falsa nao (con una vena en la frente)

Mai continuo tratando de que el hematomas desapareciera mientras Nat y Nao se decían de cosas, mientras en otro lado de la ciudad u a castaña de mirada rojiza era reprendida por su gran amiga y dama de honor.

-crei que ya no te dabas tus escapadas con esa delincuente bubuzuque! (Gritaba la rubia)

-ara Haruka no grites estoy a tu lado (mientras sorbia un poco de te de la pequeña taza que tenía en sus manos)

-que no grité! Tienes un chupete en el pecho todo el mundo lo verá ya que pediste un vestido bastante escotado para mí gusto.

-ara ara es para que le guste a mi futura esposa y quiera quitarmelo fufu (sonriendo)

-me rindo! No puedo contigo! (Haciendo rabietas)

-no te enojes Haruka yo arreglaré ese problema con maquillaje si usted me lo permite Fujino-san (expresaba un chica de anteojos con baja estatura de piel morena)

-ara te lo agradezco Yukino así no me matan el día de mi boda fu

-manos a la obra Yukino! Y tú bubuzuque compórtate que estás por casarte ya no debes dejar que esa delincuente te convenza de esas tonterías.

-ara lo tendré en mente Haruka.

Sin más las horas pasaban y para cada una de nuestras protagonistas se les ha recaba la hora para el gran día de sus vidas, cada una con dudas e insertidumbre pero con la convicción de que era lo correcto.

En una de las iglesias más lujosas de Tokio se veía llegar a toda la alta sociedad debido a que se realizaria la boda de uno de las familias más prestigiosas y adineradas.

Una rubia de voz fuerte daba el último chequeo para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo y solo faltaba la novia.

-todo está listo bubuzuque estás lista? tienes que entrar.

-si (cuando escucho el rugir de una motocicleta ocasionando que su corazón se acelerará)

-tranquila Fujino-san es solo un joven que pasó de largo (notando lo nerviosa que se había puesto la castaña)

-lo se Yukino muchas gracias, de verdad gracias por todo.

-no hay de que bubuzuque somos tus amigas y queremos verte feliz. (Abrazando a su amiga)

Una peli azul estaba impasiente y nerviosa debido a que ella solo esperaba a que su prometida llegará.

-no se nota el chupete verdad? (Preguntaba a sus amigas)

-tranquila Nat hice un buen trabajo

-asi es cachorro no se nota Mai hizo un excelente trabajo

-estoy nerviosa...creen que sea lo correcto? (Con mirada preocupada preguntaba)

-claro que si Natsuki tu la amas solo tranquilízate

-vez porque no debiste verte con esa serpiente ayer solo te hace dudar.

-callate Nao y no hables así de ella (esto lo decía en susurros)

-ok pero te lo dije

Mientras tanto una castaña ya se preparaba para su entrada a la iglesia, en cuanto vio que las puertas se abrieron camino a paso calmó tomada del brazo de su padre.

-es lo correcto padre?

-tu la amas no es así?

-si la amo

-entoses es lo correcto

-gracias

Cuando llegó al altar le quitó el aliento a su prometida quien no pudo responder nada cuando su suegro le entrego a la novia y se quedo como idiota admirando la Belleza que era Shizuru.

El padre comenzó con la lectura una peli azul no dejaba de ver a la mujer que tenía frente de si jamás imaginó que ella llegaría a casarse ya que lo veía imposible pero esa mujer había logrado lo que ninguna otra pudo y era aceptar un compromiso con todas las de la ley.

Todos los presentes estaban atentos a lo que el padre de la hasta que llegó al momento importante de toda la misa.

-tu Natsuki Kuga aceptas como esposa a Shizuru Fujino para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte las separé?

-asepto (viendo sonriente a la castaña)

-y tu Shizuru Fujino adeptas a Natsuki Kuga en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y pobreza para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte las separé?

-asepto

-porel poder que Dios me ha conferido las declaró esposa y mujer pueden besarse para sellar el lazo.

Sin más ambas se besaron mientras sus familiares y amigos selebraban.

Más noche ese días cuatro jóvenes se encontraban platicando en una de las mesas de invitados.

-no entiendo cómo es que siguen con lo mismo esas dos (comentaba u a oji lila)

-jeje les gusta jugar de esa manera no veo lo malo (comentaba una pelirroja de ojos verdes)

-esa bubuzuque que se deja mangonear por esa delincuente ya deberían comportarse en ves de estar jugando (casi gritaba la rubia)

-yo digo que es interesante ya que le ponen chispa a su relación (opinaba una chica de anteojos)

Las demás la vieron no creyendo que Yukino hubiese dicho eso.

En la habitación de un hotel en Roma.

-ara veo que mi Natsuki se divirtió en su despedida de soltera (tocando su cuello)

-tu no te quedas atrás Shizuru (besando el pecho donde se encontraba unaancha algo roja)

-ara solo espero no me seas infiel

-nunca te sería infiel amor te amo (besándola)

-yo tampoco lo sería te amo mi vida

-te enamorare cada día aunque tenga que ser diferentes personas

-ara ara Nat-su-ki me quiere volver loca

-no, solo cero monotonía en nuestras vidas

-fufu será interesante

Y así volvieron a su eterno amor lleno de pasión con tintes de travesuras.


End file.
